


Miracles Happen (I saw it)

by orphan_account



Series: Miracles [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma and Kento's life after the birth of their daughter, and the miracles that happen along the way.<br/>Sequel to Kiseki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Happen (I saw it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alic3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alic3).



> Because Alic3 suggested a sequel. A lot of ideas are from her, so a big hug.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Warning for mpreg, naturally, since it's the sequel of one.

Fuma’s POV

„Which surname will she have?” I asked lazily, pulling at the finger Ki-Chan was grabbing with her tiny hands, making small adorable cooing sounds in my arms. 

“They already wrote Nakajima into her birth pass” Kento shrugged, hitting the pillow of his hospital bed to make it more comfortable before turning to me again. 

“Well, we can still change it” I said slowly, and Kento snorted.

“I gave birth to her!” he reminded me. “I gained all the pounds and have that huge cut all over my belly!”

“But… Nakajima is such a boring name” I murmured unhappily, still playing with our daughters hands, and when I looked up, Kento had his eyebrows raised at me, looking unimpressed at my reasoning. 

“If you want to call your child Kikuchi, carry it out yourself” he returned drily. “As long as we’re unmarried, her name stays Nakajima.”

“ _As long as_ ” I repeated teasingly, and Kento grinned, stretching himself gingerly. “Did they say anything about when I can take you two home?” I added, watching Kento’s face, where the lines of exhaustion from the birth finally seemed to disappear. 

“Maybe at the end of the week, the doctor said” Kento sighed. “Or I bet you could take her home today already if you wanted to, but they keep me in this bed like a captive, so…”

“It’s better to be safe, though” I sighed, looking down when Ki-Chan finally let go of my finger, smiling when I saw her eyes closed. “But the apartment is terribly lonely without you.”

“How would you notice, you are here all the time anyways” Kento smiled, and I glared at him half-heartedly. 

It took three more days until Kento and Ki-Chan were finally released. They seemed reluctant to let Kento go, and the instructions of the doctor were firm: he should rest at home for at least another two weeks, no lifting or carrying heavy things (not even the baby), and no straining activities in any sense or form. 

Kento seemed unhappy about the strict instructions, murmuring something about having thought that the worst was over now, but I was sure to see his rehabilitation period through to the end. I had taken off work for another couple of weeks, and it gave me plenty of time to fuzz over Kento, making sure he only needed to get off the couch to pee, really, and though Kento rolled his eyes at me I was pretty sure that he enjoyed the attention. 

Apart from that, the three of us were never really alone for the first week after Kento’s release – if none of our Mums were over, Uncle Hokuto and Uncle Yugo burst in (we had made them Kiseki’s Godfathers, and Hokuto had seemed almost close to tears when we had asked them, busying himself with stroking Ki-Chan soft hair instead of looking up at us), or whoever else decided to pay us a spontaneous baby visit. 

The liveliest afternoon by far had been when the other members had been over. Marius and Sou had played peekaboo with our (not too impressed) baby until she had started crying, which had almost made _Marius_ cry in guilt, and Kento had been busy comforting him while I had rocked Kiseki back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying. The whole drama had only ended when Shori had authoritatively seen them home, and Kiseki had fallen asleep between me and Kento on the couch. 

As the first wave of visitors ebbed off, though, I began to increasingly worry over Kento. While I seemed to be almost bouncing from energy ever since Ki-Chan had arrived, barely able to believe my luck, Kento seemed unreasonably dull, and irritated at the tiniest of things. It seemed almost worst than during his pregnancy sometimes, causing one or two loud arguments between us (and Kento throwing a pillow after me after I had lost control and yelled at him: “I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS HORMONAL SHIT AFTER SHE WAS BORN!”, which I had regretted deeply when he had not talked to me for the rest of the day) before I had called his gynecologist, describing Kento’s behavior to her.

“It is not uncommon for women – or men, in your case – to fall into some kind of depression after the childbirth” she had explained to me. “It’s called baby blues, and happens especially after a c-section. The patients feel insecure about the new situation, or unable to relate to their role as a parent.”

It was after she had pointed it out that I started to see the signs as what they were as well. I had not even noticed it before, but Kento interacted incredibly little with our daughter, and when he did, he seemed quite unsure what to do. Part of the problem was surely that he was not allowed to even lift her in his state, and maybe also that he had been a single child and had no experience with babies. I had been a teenager already when my little sister was born, so I picked up on everything pretty fast, and though Kento had attended prenatal classes, being confronted with the real thing seemed to scare him, for some reason. 

Also, he seemed frustrated about not being allowed to do much of anything, and insecure about himself and his body. He would not even let me touch him, and while sex was the farthest thing from my mind in Kento’s momentary condition, the lack of intimacy between us kind of got to me. 

The only thing Kento seemed actually keen on was to go back to work, which, on the other hand, made _me_ pretty angry. It was not like I did not want Kento back in the band. The opposite, really: Sexy Zone had never really existed without him. Kento was my partner on so many levels, and standing on a stage without him just felt wrong. 

But to me he was still my partner in life before he was my partner in work, and if his condition didn’t allow it, I would not have him on stage with me. Only Kento was so impatient, rather wanting to start working on his comeback today than tomorrow, that he kind of seemed to forget all reason over it.

All in all, we were rockier than we had ever been throughout the first month after Kiseki’s birth, and it made me stick even closer to our baby, developing the strongest bond to her in the shortest of times. 

The thick mood seemed to clear a little, though, with the prospect of the Johnny’s Countdown at the end of the year. Even though Kento was not allowed to perform yet, he had gotten the okay to go see it from the doctor, and it had made him smile again, making me feel pretty excited about it too. 

We left Kiseki with my parents, and while my sister seemed ecstatic about that, I was pretty reluctant about leaving her behind for the first time. I kept checking my phone obsessively before going on stage, but thankfully, the high of performing again after such a long time left me busy enough as soon as I stepped into the spotlight. 

Also, I kept glancing towards the VIP section every now and then, searching for Kento, and it made me feel weirdly ecstatic to know that he was there watching me. 

When it was our turn to perform shortly before the countdown, I almost pushed Shori over in my haste to run over to where Kento was sitting with Sou and Marius. He seemed horrified at first when I reached out for his hand, but after only a slight resistance, I pulled him down from the seats and onto the stage with me. 

The reaction of the fans was immediate, and I felt Kento’s hand shaking from nerves as he clung to mine, but his smile was real when the fans called his name, and it made me realize that letting him go back to work as soon as possible was probably a better idea than I had originally thought. 

I kept Kento on stage with me all the time until the countdown, and when it hit zero I leaned in to kiss him, not even caring that we were in the middle of thousands of people, and on national TV. And when I pulled away to wish him a happy new year, I finally saw his eyes glisten in the way I had missed it all the time again. 

We picked up Kiseki right after the countdown, spending the rest of new year curled up together with her on the couch, and I hoped that maybe, everything would settle all by itself, with time. 

Kento started to work out tentatively at the end of January, and by March he seemed to have lost all of his baby weight (though he still seemed insecure about his body, no matter how many times I told him that he looked great). It was enough to make Johnny agree that it was time for him to come back to work. 

Kento needed to train a lot at first, having difficulties on catching up in terms of dance routines and fitness, and I did my best to support him at that by staying home more, taking care of Kiseki.

Kiseki turned out to be a pretty happy and quiet baby. She smiled a lot, and looked up all cutely when she heard her name, and rarely cried. I also felt that Kento started to develop a better relationship to her, because every so often I caught him sitting at her crib and talking to her, and whenever that happened, I made sure to stay as far away as possible to not interfere. 

Nevertheless, the child had undoubtedly gotten more used to me than to Kento, and just when our band’s comeback had been decided and we had started working on a new album, she entered a new phase of clinginess. 

Kento and I tried our best to split up our working times, to keep at least one of us home as often as possible to not constantly have to bring her over to our mothers, but it seemed that no matter what we did, as soon as I left her side, she started crying. 

It went to the point that Kento had to video call me at work because Kiseki would just not be quiet, and he had seemed _so close_ to just bursting into tears along with her, making me get out of the recording studio and talk to her over the phone for nearly 20 minutes before she stopped whining.

Nevertheless, when I came home, Kiseki was crying again, and Kentohad shoved her into my arms the first thing after I had kicked off my shoes, obviously on the edge of having a nervous breakdown.

I had walked around the living room for about 5 minutes, cradling her in my arms and humming softly before she calmed down, and Kento had watched me from a corner of the room, his face pale. 

“How do you do that?!” he demanded, his voice slightly shaky. “I sang to her, I talked to her, I had her in my arms for hours and she never once stopped crying!”

“I don’t think it has to do with you” I said hesitantly, but Kento just snorted to me, crossing the distance between us and gently taking Kiseki out of my arms. 

He rocked her softly into his arms for about 10 seconds before she opened her eyes and started crying again. Kento looked at me pointedly, and I saw the tears in his eyes as he gave her back to me and turned around to flee the room.

“Kento!” I called weakly, but he did not stop to look at me, instead disappearing into our bedroom, leaving Kiseki and me alone in the living room. 

It took another few minutes to calm her down, and when her eyes finally fell closed from the exhaustion of crying all the time, I laid her into her crib and followed Kento into the bedroom.

I found him curled up on the bed, sobbing into his pillow, and it broke my heart to see it. I kneeled down next to the bed, reaching out to stroke his back, but Kento did not even look up to meet my eyes. 

“My daughter hates me” he finally brought out, his voice muffled through his pillow. “I am a failure as a father.”

“No, you are not!” I said firmly. “She doesn’t hate you! Stop talking nonsense!”

“You just saw it!” he insisted, seeming to have trouble breathing with the sobs that wrecked through his body. 

“This is not about you!” I protested. “She is just in a phase where-“

But in that moment, Kiseki started crying again in the other room, and I cursed under my breath, looking at Kento for another moment before tearing myself away from him and leaving the room get back to her again. 

As soon as she had stopped crying, drifting back off to a restless sleep, I took the initiative of calling Hokuto, telling him that we needed a break and if he could by any chance take care of her for the night. 

Hokuto and Yugo were over in the matter of an hour, and I packed a few clothes and Kento and dragged him to the car, driving until I found a hotel we could stay in for the night. 

When I finally plopped down on the bed next to Kento, looking up at his face, he looked pale and his eyes were red and puffy, and I had not seen him this miserable ever since he had found out that he was pregnant, and it made me feel almost shaky to see him like this. 

“I think we need to talk” I said softly, and when he did not even react, I added: “Kento, please look at me, come on!”

“Are you going to break up with me?” he whispered, and for a moment I had thought I had heard him wrong, but as I continued to stare at him in horror, I realized that he had said just what I thought he had.

“ _Why the heck are you thinking that?!”_ I demanded, my voice breathless. 

Kento did not answer, and another tear slipped his eyes, and I took a deep breath before reaching out, pulling him into my arms. 

“I love you!” I said, my own voice rough. “Sure, things have not been going all too well lately, but never in a million years would I break up with you about that! We are a family!”

“We have not touched each other for 6 months” Kento pointed out, his fingers fisting my shirt. “We keep fighting, and I am the worst father in existence. You have to do everything alone. Why would you need me?!”

“Stop it right there, Kento!” I groaned, tightening my grip on him. “I have not touched you because I thought you needed time! You pushed me away whenever I as much as tried to reach out to you!”

“Because I felt gross!” Kento pointed out. “I was fat and had that huge wound all over my stomach and-“

“You look great!” I interrupted him. “No one could tell that you gave birth half a year ago! And even if, you’ve been beautiful to me with that big belly and that extra pounds as well! I have never complained about how you looked! You were the only one having problems with yourself.” Kento did not answer, so I continued: “And about you being a horrible father… That’s not true either. You are just scared, though I don’t really understand why.”

“You get along so great with her” Kento whimpered. “You don’t seem to have any problems handing her. And I have no idea what to do.”

“You were doing fine until now!” I pointed out. “Did you drop her or poison her or forget her somewhere yet? No!”

“But still she hates me!” Kento insisted, pulling away to rub his eyes, and I reached out to stroke his hair out of his face.

“She does not hate you” I repeated. “She is just more used to me. You worked a lot and I spent more time with her. But that was not to be helped. There will be times when it will be the other way around too.”

“I’m trying” Kento whispered, finally looking up at me “I am really trying, but I am so scared of doing something wrong!”

“Yeah, and I think she can tell” I said softly, rubbing calming circles over his back. “That’s why she’s restless when she is with you. But that in no way or form means that you are a bad father! It’s our first child and we are human, of course we will be insecure! I don’t exclude myself from that! But we will learn with time.”

“I feel like I am such a burden to you” Kento whispered. “You supported me all through the pregnancy, and now you take care of the baby all the time and I am just… I feel so useless.”

“You are looking at this totally the wrong way!” I shook my head. “You took all this trouble upon yourself to carry out our child! You took all the emotional and physical stress, took a break on the job you love… The least I can do is catch you when you feel bad! I don’t see this as work. You and Kiseki are my life. I would do everything for you two.” 

Kento let out another sob at that, and I felt a little helpless as I pulled him into me again. 

“Don’t cry” I whispered. “I hate to see you crying. I want to make you happy. Please tell me how.”

“Just hold me like this” Kento murmured, finally closing his arms around my waist as well to hug me back. “We have not done this for a while.”

“We have to be more honest with each other” I pointed out. “You have to tell me what bothers you. Don’t think you are a burden to me anymore.”

“Same goes to you” Kento answered, and I smiled a little, turning my head to kiss his forehead. 

“Okay” I nodded. “So we have a deal!” 

Kento nodded, and I pulled back a tiny bit to be able to look into his eyes. When I finally pressed my lips against his, it felt like the first real kiss in ages, and it made my skin tingle at the sensation. It was like we were pouring all of our feelings into that kiss, everything we had for one reason or another not been able to show each other for all these months, and it was almost like taking the first breath of air after being underwater for way too long. 

We kept kissing deeply and slowly until we had to come up for air, and even then we kept each other close, unwilling to let go for only a second.

“I love you” Kento whispered. “I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

“I love you, too” I murmured, lacing my fingers through his hair. “And if you ever think I’ll leave you again I’ll punch you!”

Kento chuckled at that, and I smiled as I pulled him into another kiss. 

It seemed to all fall into place again naturally as soon as Kento and I were touching each other. His skin was warm and smooth under my fingers and lips, and it was so addicting that it made me wonder how I had been able to go without it for so long. 

I had missed everything about being with Kento like this. The small noises he made when I kissed down his neck, how he impatiently pulled my shirt over my head, and how his fingers felt traveling over my bare chest. How his hair spread beautifully around him when he laid down on the bed, and how he clung to me as I pressed him against the mattress while I kissed him. 

I enjoyed it that Kento’s belly was gone, allowing me to press even closer to him, to feel the whole length of his body against mine. He was much leaner than I had been used to during the pregnancy, but also much less fragile, which meant I did not have to be as careful with him, being able to give in to my primal desire to hold him as tightly as I could. 

A faint scar just below his stomach was the only trace left of the pregnancy, really, and when I leaned in to kiss it, Kento arched his back, murmuring my name.

I had always wondered if Kento had been more sensitive to my touches during the pregnancy, but now that we were together like this, I felt no difference at all. He still made the most beautiful noises, and said my name in that breathy voice that sent chills down my spine. 

It urged me on, made me bring his erection between my lips, wanting to taste more of him, infinitely more. Kento’s fingers found my hair as I ran my tongue over him, surprised by how worked up I was just by touching him. It really had been too long, and everything felt double as intense. 

It seemed like Kento was thinking along those lines as well, because only after a minute of my ministrations, he pulled my head up gently, whispering that he wanted to feel me. I nodded, and sat up to search for the bag I had packed, trying to find the lube I had thrown in on a hunch. 

“There is a condom in my wallet” Kento whispered, making me halt in my movements to look at him. “I don’t want to go through this whole pregnancy things again” he shrugged, and I nodded, distracted when I finally found the lube. 

Kento was tight as I prepared him, much tighter than I remembered him to be the last time we had slept with each other, and I took my time, kissing him until he was breathless while I moved my fingers inside of him. 

It took longer than usual to find his prostate, but when I did, Kento clung to me desperately, murmuring my name in that way that made me lose all track of thoughts, and it was all so much and so intense. 

When I finally entered him, I needed to hold still once I had bottomed out, scrambling for control like a nervous teenager, and it made Kento laugh, making everything so much harder with the vibrations going through his body. 

“If you ever think I don’t want you anymore again” I almost moaned, having difficulties to keep my eyes open and look at him. “Remember this moment. Because – ugh” I cut myself off with a moan when Kento tightened down on me intentionally, smiling. “Gosh, you feel so good. I can’t-“

“Move” Kento demanded, pulling me into another kiss. 

And I did, trying to go slow at first but I was too worked up to really keep up the rhythm for long. Kento did not seem to mind, fueling me on with deep kisses and moans against my lips. When I came close, he wrapped his legs around my hips in an obvious sign for me to keep going, and from the new angle, I hit his prostate dead on, making him cling even tighter.

I was about to bring a hand between us to stroke him in time with my thrusts, but I could not make myself let go of the covers I had fisted, and it turned out not to be necessary as Kento arched his back and came, taking me with him as he tightened down on me. 

We rode out our orgasms together, and I collapsed onto him, trying to catch my breath, marveling at the way his body shuddered from small aftershocks in my embrace and his heart beat droned against my ear.

“This was so necessary” I brought out, and Kento chuckled, leaning in to kiss my forehead. 

“I feel so much better now” he agreed, running lazy fingers through my sweaty hair. “We should have done this sooner.”

“Don’t worry, now that I know you want to be touched you will need to fight my off” I grinned, marveling in the little giggles Kento let out. 

I had missed to see him happy. 

After that physical contact Kento and I seemed to be much closer again. It was not like all of Kento’s insecurities disappeared with that one night, but at least now that we had started talking about them honestly, he was not afraid to address them in front of me anymore. It seemed to help a lot because Kento laughed more and seemed far more balanced, and even if Kiseki kept clinging to me, he seemed to at least understand that it was not entirely down to him (which was kind of easy to tell after we had returned home from our night away and had encountered Yugo and Hokuto with huge rings under his eyes and telling us that we had created a tiny monster). 

Kento did his best though, and slowly I felt that Kiseki was getting used to him as well. It were tiny steps, but once I came home from our radio show and Kento was lying on the couch with her, fast asleep and with her looking at him with big eyes and occasionally poking his cheek, and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. 

Also, there had been the butt grabbing incident. Kiseki had just learned to sit in a baby chair, and while I had been feeding her (trying to get the spoons of baby food actually into her mouth and not all over the place with how much she moved), and Kento had moved around us to clean the table and suddenly, she had lost all interest in the food and had only watched the way Kento’s butt had moved as he had leaned over the table, for some strange reason totally fascinated by it (not that I could blame her. Her Papa had a nice butt…).

I had only looked at her in confusion when she had reached out, and Kento had let out an almost girly squeal as she had squeezed his butt. 

He had looked at her in confusion over his shoulder as she had let out the most delighted giggle, making me laugh as well as she did it again, obviously having fun with it. 

Ever since then, our daughter had reached out for Kento’s butt whenever it was close to her, making Kento complain that it was all my fault because she had picked it up from me (which was a total lie, I had never squeezed his butt when she was in the room!). 

The point where I had gotten sure that she and Kento had finally bonded, though, was when I once came home from work to find them spread on a blanket on the floor, and Kento told me with shining eyes that she had started to crawl.

“What?!” I had called, making Kiseki look up at me with big eyes. “How dare she crawl when I am not at home?!”

“I was in the kitchen for a minute” Kento explained in excitement, sitting up to fumble with his hands. “I just wanted to grab a drink, so I left her on the blanket with her toys. And when I turned around to return, she was in the door way. I think she searched for me!”

“Oh my god, Ki-Chan, this is the cutest thing!” I cooed, sitting down to lift her up into my arms, giving her a soundly kiss on the cheek. “Did you miss Papa?!”

She only giggled happily, grabbing my nose, and I made a face. 

It was shortly after this that Sexy Zone made its comeback, and we became way busier afterwards. Time seemed to fly, and Kiseki grew up faster than we could keep up with.

At about 8 months, she started to pull herself up on things. Kento had practiced piano while I had played with her on the living room floor one rare free day, and she had listened to him intently, obviously liking the sound of the piano, before crawling over to him. 

Kento had stopped playing as she had pulled herself up on the bench he was sitting on, blinking at her. 

“What’s up, Ki-Chan?” he had asked her with a laugh.

“I think Papa with the big loud piano is more interesting than Daddy with the stupid bear” I had complained with a fake pout, putting the plushy down to watch how Kento lifted her up into his lap, starting to play again. 

It did not take long until Kiseki interrupted him by pressing random keys, giggling and squealing when the piano made loud screeching sounds, and soon I was in a laughing fit watching them.

Kiseki learned her first word with 10 months. We had just gotten her from a day at my parents’ house and she had played with my sister when she had spotted me and had called a very clear: “DADDY!” 

I had let out a squeal my brother had almost fallen off the couch laughing at, and Kento had pouted a little because her first word had not been “Papa” (it turned out to be her second word almost a week later, but only because Kento kept repeating it to her every chance he got).

Apart from the growth spurts of our daughter, Kento’s and my relationship went better than ever. We stuck together much more than before (also due to the fact that Kento finally seemed to have left his hormonal days behind himself), and had more fun both in our daily life as a family plus in the rare moments when it was just the two of us than ever before. 

There had been an episode when I had taken a bath with Kiseki and Kentohad just come into the room to put away some freshly washed towels, and we had ended up splashing Kento wet until he had retaliated and had gotten out of his clothes and into the tub with us. 

It had been the messiest bathing experience ever, but Kiseki seemed to have had as much fun as us, napping off right afterwards from exhaustion, so I brought her to bed quickly before attacking Kento in the middle of blow drying his hair. 

We felt safe enough to let it lead to more, but in the middle of it (to be exact just when Kento had his mouth around my shaft), Kiseki woke up and started crying, making me whine along with her about her timing so much that it made Kento laugh at me as he got dressed to go see what she wanted. 

When he finally came back almost half an hour later, I was still almost painfully hard and practically jumped him as soon as he had the door closed behind himself. 

Exactly at her first birthday we had the kick off concert of our tour in the Yokohama Arena. We discussed with our management for almost two weeks about the timing but there was no changing it, so Hokuto and Yugo suggested to just have a birthday party backstage and let her watch the concert. 

First we had called them insane for suggesting to take a one year old toddler into a loud concert arena, but then Yugo had turned up with these absolutely cute ear muffs and had put in an old concert DVD and asked her if she wanted to go, and at the way she had bounced to the music and grinned, none of us really stood a chance. 

Kiseki had the time of her life backstage. Half of the time we did not even see her, but that was because either Sou and Mari were stuffing her with food or the Juniors kidnapped her. Kento spent almost ten minutes yelling at Jinguji when he came to him all panicky telling him that he had lost her (“I just looked away for a moment to clean the costume she threw food on and then she was gone, I swear!”) until Genki came back with her and Reia in the tow, and Reia confessed that he had snatched her to teach Jinguji a lesson. 

Hokuto and Yugo took her into their care as the concert began, and during the MC they brought her onto the stage, making the fans almost faint from cuteness, and both Kento and I felt a little smug about it. 

It was shortly afterwards that Kento landed a role in a movie. He was excited because it was his first acting job ever since his pregnancy, but was reluctant to leave home for the three weeks of filming. I talked him into it in the end, and both Kiseki and I busied ourself during his absence with a lot of video calls to him and watching Bad Boys J. First I had only put on the first episode as a test, but Ki-Chan had been so fascinated that he had demanded more and more episodes, and had screamed and yelled every time someone had dared to punch Kento. 

“Bad!” she had called to me each time, pointing to the screen. “Hitting Papa! BAD!”

She had gotten so agitated, at some point, that she had stood from the couch and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, made her first steps, stumbling towards the screen, yelling “BAD!” at Nikaido. 

I had been able to stop her just in time before she had been able to hit the screen, stopping the episode and spending ten minutes explaining to her that they were acting and not _really_ hitting her Papa and that hitting our TV would not help the matter. While she did not seem to have understood much of that, she at least seemed to realize that she would get in trouble with Daddy for hitting the screen and kept from doing that, only screaming at Nikaido whenever he got into view. 

Kento was bummed to hear that he had missed his daughter’s first steps, but when he finally came home and Kiseki almost ran to him as he stepped through the door, calling for him, he did not seem to mind so much anymore.

He was rather confused, though, when Nikaido and Senga came over one day to drop a DVD we had lent them, and Kiseki screamed “BAD!” as soon as she saw Nikaido and hit his knee. 

Me and Senga almost doubled over in laughter while Nikaido looked positively devastated, and Kento told her sternly that it was not okay to hit people, which Kiseki did not in the slightest understand as she continued calling: “HITTING PAPA! BAD BAD BAD!”

Apart from those little fits of protectiveness for her parents (she had not reacted well to Kamen Teacher either) Kiseki was a very sweet child, though. She liked to show affection through hugs and kisses, was sociable with practically everyone (though Jinguji still insisted that she loved him most), danced and sang a lot (especially to our music) and enthusiastically learned to play piano from Kento. She kept claiming that when she was big, she would join Sexy Zone, and no matter how often we told her that she couldn’t, she stuck to her idea stubbornly. 

Before we knew it her second birthday had passed, and I felt so nostalgic watching her grow up that I found myself suggesting the idea of a second kid to Kento.

Kento looked at me with eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared past his bangs, his expression alone a clear no. 

“But think about it” I had argued gently. “You were a single child, and you always told me you felt lonely. Do you want Ki-Chan to feel lonely? Think of the child.”

“No!” Kento almost groaned, moving out of my embrace and towards the other side of the couch, as if I could get him pregnant just by my touch. “I am not going through this pregnancy shit again! No way in hell!”

“But-“ I had argued with a pout, only to be interrupted by Kento.

“If you want another baby, carry it out yourself, because I am not doing it!”

The subject was closed with that, and all that was left to do was watch almost wistfully how Kiseki grew up faster and faster. I felt close to tears when we brought her to Lower Kindergarten the September before her third birthday, and while Kento almost laughed at me for being so emotional, he was quick to show me the pros of having Kiseki out of the house for most of the day: More privacy, and no interruptions during spontaneous sexy times (hey, don’t judge us, we were still in our early twenties, after all). 

Due to her sociable nature Kiseki quickly found friends in Kindergarten, and when we invited them all for her first real birthday party at the beginning of December, she was bouncing in excitement already weeks before. 

But apparently luck was not with me, because the morning of her birthday I got sick. I was not quite sure what was happening; one moment I was fine, and the next I was throwing up my breakfast into the toilet. 

Kento sent me straight to the doctor because we would have kids over and in no way did he want me there with him when the chaos erupted, instead asking Hokuto and Yugo to come help him. 

I expected a simple stomach flu when I got to the doctor, but when he sat down in front of me and looked at me like I was playing an especially childish joke on him, I was a little confused.

“This is like a dejavu” he said finally, shaking his head. “Over 3 years ago I sat here like this with your partner, and now this. If this is some kind of prank tell me now please.”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about” I said slowly, trying to process his words. 

“You are pregnant” he said simply, making me blink at him dumbly.

“No” I said automatically, shaking my head. 

“Yes you are” the doctor argued. “Or was that your partner’s urine sample you gave to us?”

“No!” I frowned. “But… _No_!”

“Yes” the doctor repeated, showing me the papers. “If you don’t believe me, go see a gynecologist. I bet you know a good one.”

When I turned up at Kento’s gynecologist, she began asking what was wrong with Kento first, her eyes almost popping out when I tentatively asked for a pregnancy test for _myself_. She tested me without any questions, though, and when she told me that I was indeed pregnant, she seemed almost as shocked as me.

“ _What are the chances_?!” she kept repeating shaking his head. “There are not many guys who are biologically able to bear children, and then the two of you fall in love with each other. This is insane.”

I felt almost numb, the realization of what was happening not really sinking in. 

When I finally returned home, the last kid had apparently been gotten by her parents and Kento, Hokuto and Yugo were just cleaning up. Kiseki jumped up and down as she told me about her party, and I just nodded and smiled as I made my way into the kitchen with her. 

Kento looked up from putting the dishes into the washer to search my gaze. 

“How are you?” he asked. “What did the doctor say?”

I uncomfortably looked around from Kiseki to Yugo and Hokuto, and Hokuto seemed to get the message, dropping the towel to pick up Ki-Chan and bring her into her room to play. Yugo followed them, closing the door behind them. 

“Are you okay?” Kento asked worriedly, passing the distance to me to reach out for my hand, pulling me to sit down with him at the dining table which was still full of party decoration. “Is it something serious?”

I remembered, with some irony, that I had asked him the same thing when he had told me he was pregnant. I could kind of understand how he must have felt back then now, only that his situation had been way more complicated than mine. 

“No” I said finally, calming his worries. “It’s… a little strange.”

“Well… we dealt with strange before?” Kento said tentatively, throwing me a small smile. “Just tell me. It can’t be that bad.”

I clung to his hand a little tighter, taking a deep breath before finally admitting: “I am pregnant.”

Kento stared at me. And stared some more. I was just going to call his name to get his attention when suddenly, Kento burst out laughing.

I looked at him pointedly as Kento fell into what was literally a laughing fit, calling irritatedly: “This is no laughing matter! Did I laugh when you told me?!”

“No” Kento gasped. “I’m sorry… but… this is just…”

“I know” I groaned, rolling my eyes. “ _What are the chances_?! Your gynecologist kept muttering the same thing.”

“Well, see it from the bright side?” Kento chuckled. “You wanted another child. Now you get it.”

Kento laughed some more when I glared at him, but stood up to pull my into a hug anyways, holding me tightly. 

“Don’t worry” he said softly. “I pulled through it, and so can you. You are even stronger than me. I bet you will be fine. And now I can pay you back for catching me all those years.”

“I am scared” I admitted. “I’m not used to be this… vulnerable?”

Kento nodded, pulling away a little to catch my gaze, stroking my hair out of my face.

“Do you want to have the child?” he asked simply, and I frowned at him.

“Of course I do” I murmured. “I told you to have it, so it would be pretty hypocritical of me not to.”

“You know I will not push you to do anything” Kento said firmly, andI bit my lip at the thought of having an abortion.

“No” I said strongly. “I was not lying when I said I would like another child.”

Kento smiled, leaning in to kiss my lips. 

“Then we will have it” he said softly. “That simple.”

And with how easy Kento made this, not pointing out the risks and the trouble it would bring to everyone involved, as if I was just your general pregnant married women, some of my anxieties seemed to disappear and I found myself smiling back at him.

When Hokuto peaked into the kitched again, asking if everything was alright, we collected them all in the kitchen to break the news to them. 

Kento let me speak, and I ignored Hokuto and Yugo’s eyes on me for a moment to pick up Kiseki, talking only to her.

“Ki-Chan, honey, do you want a little brother or a sister?” I asked softly, watching her face as she blinked at me, strangely nervous for the fact that I was talking to a three year old child. 

She did not say anything at first, and the moment was interrupted when Yugo asked, his voice a little high: “AGAIN?!” 

“Don’t look at me” Kento said simply, and I could hear the smugness in his voice, before Hokuto gasped, hissing: “ _Fuma!_ ”, as if that was all my fault. 

“I did not know this could happen either, okay?!” I groaned at them, my face hot in embarrassment. “I mean, _what are the chances_?!”

“I am so glad I am into girls” Yugo murmured, and then I felt Kento’s hand on my shoulder as he leaned down to meet Kiseki on eye level, who still seemed like she did not quite understand what was going on. 

“Ki-Chan, there is a baby growing in Daddy’s tummy” he explained softly. “In nine months, you will have someone around to play with you. Are you happy?”

Her eyes lightened up at Kento’s explanation and she nodded, grinning brightly. 

“See” Kento chuckled, more to me than anyone else. “I think Daddy just gave her the best birthday present.”

Before I could say anything more, Kiseki had leaned down, pressing her ear against my stomach. 

“Hello?” she called. “I have a Winnie Pooh that talks, you will like it! We can play together!”

It made a silly huge smile spread over my face, and Kento chuckled next to me.

“Gosh, you two are worse than any love comedy” Hokuto teased, but he and Yugo were grinning. “Congrats!”

“Thank you” I chuckled, stroking Kiseki’s hair. 

Telling our families was slightly embarrassing. My father laughed so hard he knocked over his drink, and my sister made some kind of victory dance with Kiseki. My brother murmured how he was supposed to explain that to his friends at school, and my mother hit him for it. 

Kento’s family thought we were pulling a prank on them. I needed to show them my ultrasound pic before they actually believed us. 

Our band reacted pretty well. Sou laughed a bit as well, but was being more or less nice about it, and Marius suggested that we produced our own band of kids. Shori was amused imagining the reactions of the rest of the agency, and wondered what would happen to the bet that Kawai had running about when Kento would have the next child. 

Worst of all was Johnny, though. When he showed him the ultrasound picture and told him that it belonged to me this time, not Kento, he only stared at us for a good minute before asking: “Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you two?!”

In the end, we sat up pretty much the same plan we had set up for Kento years ago, letting me work for another two months before going on maternity leave. 

“I hope it’s a boy this time” he grumbled as he let us leave. “At least then he can join the agency and I will gain something out of it.”

As the pregnancy progressed, it felt quite weird, to be honest. At first, I could not quite process what was happening, like technically, I knew that I was pregnant, but I had not quite understood it yet. It only felt like a very irregular stomach flu, until I noticed all these subtle changes about my body which I could not quite place.

My belly seemed strangely blown up even though it did not grow at first. I turned out to be very sensitive about any kind of scent, either them making me sick (Kento needed to change his deodorant because I needed to throw up the moment I smelled it) or attracting me to an unnormal amount (his new deodorant made me want to push him against the shower wall and climb him). I wondered if that was what it was like to be Jinguji. 

Kiseki was the first one to notice when my belly started to show because she kept talking to it. It was endearing how whenever she saw me, she would sit down and tell the baby what had happened over the day. I was sure that she would become the best big sister in the universe.

Like Kento’s last day, my last day was also a Shounen Club filming, only unlike during his pregnancy, we took the occasion to announce my leave and our family growth with it. There was a lot of talk about us, of course there was, but it was nothing we weren’t used to yet. I did not mind, at least.

Like when Kento had left, the rest of the troop had organized a baby party for me as well, though it felt more like a show of A.B.C-Z and their never ending train of jokes about my pregnancy. 

Being at home was not as much of a strain for me as it was for Kento during his pregnancy, as it turned out. I had Kiseki at home, and when she was in kindergarten, I was actually happy to have some time for myself. But all in all, I felt like I was a much less complicated than Kento had been during his pregnancy, as I kept telling him until he rolled his eyes. I had not yet had any emotional breakdowns, and though Kento did his best to help me out whenever he could, I was still pretty independent, and quite proud of it. 

Though, as the weeks passed, I was quite surprised to find how much I enjoyed it when Kento took care of me. It had always been the other way around, mostly, due to Kento’s pregnancy, but Kento seemed to find a liking in playing knight in shining armor for me, and though I had never liked to feel vulnerable, I found him oddly endearing like that. 

So I let him fuzz over me whenever he wanted, let him play piano and sing to the unborn child with Kiseki or let him bring me my favorite sweets and give me massages. Also, _because_ he remembered his moods during his pregnancy, he was very inclined to sleep with me whenever I wanted, and I took him up on that shamelessly. 

In the fifth month, we found out that we would have another girl. Kiseki was ecstatic because she had wished for a sister, and this time it was Hokuto who won 20000 yen. 

“At least we will have gender equality in our house now” Kento joked.

“2 girls and 2 ex pregnant men” I had pointed out. “Very gender equal.”

It was after the fifth month, that I was hit with a wave of hormones that I was not sure how to deal with. At first, it just affected my appetite. I ate a lot and had weird cravings at the most unusual of times. 

There was this one night when I got up in the middle of the night because I was craving flan, and when I looked into the fridge, I saw that Kiseki had eaten up the last one. So I went to wake Kento, demanding for him to get it for me.

“Now?!” he had groaned, blinking at me with tired eyes. “It’s 3 a.m., Fuma!”

“ _Shall I remind you what I did for you during your pregnancy?!”_ I had asked him sweetly, and Kento had groaned in defeat and had gotten up.

20 minutes later he was back with two huge plastic backs full of all kind of sweets, and I kind of felt like the most awful boyfriend in existence. But Kento had just smiled at me, stayed up with me while I ate my flan and cuddled into bed with me again when I was done, even though he had to get up early the next day.

It was the more time I spent home, that I understood more and more how Kento must have felt during his pregnancy. I became slower in all my movements, not even being ableto go shopping because I couldn’t lift things, so I began to feel pretty useless, and like a burden to Kento. Kento did his best to tell me that it was okay, that he liked taking care of me, but even when he was so sweet I found myself snapping at him for the most stupid of things and was not quite sure _why_ anymore only minutes later. 

There had been one especially day when I had kept complaining about everything Kento did until Kiseki had taken my hand and had told me to make up with Papa because her teachers said fighting was bad. I had felt like crying then, but Kento had just smiled and hugged me and told me that it was fine. 

My biggest hormonal break down happened, though, when Kento got Kiseki from school one day, telling me that her teacher had talked to him before they had left.

“Apparently, she is being bullied by some kids” he said quietly, as Kiseki set down next to me on the couch, tenderly stroking my belly as if none of this talk concerned her.

“What?” I asked in shock, looking at her. “Ki-Chan, who is bullying you?!”

“Just Yuta and his stupid friends” she shrugged, making a face. “But it’s okay, Hikka-Chan will protect me.”

“Hikaru-Kun?” Kento asked with a smile, and I looked at him with big eyes.

“ _Who is Hikaru-Kun_?!” I demanded. 

“My boyfriend” Kiseki said simply, as if she was 23 instead of 3. “I like him and he likes me and I will marry him.”

“YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” I called, making Kiseki roll her eyes at me.

“Oh come on, Fuma” Kento laughed. “It’s puppy love, it’s cute!”

“I am not in love with a puppy!” Kiseki said indignantly. “He is a boy!”

“I will kick his ass!” I squealed, and Kento threw me a pointed look.

“Fuma, he is three and you are pregnant.” He pointed out. “You are not kicking _anyone’s_ ass here.”

“There is some boy going after our three year old daughter, why are you so calm?!” I called, and Kento rolled his eyes and send Kiseki into her room, who ran faster than I could have even craned my head.

“Do you want some cake?” Kento asked in an irritatingly sweet voice. “I brought some.” 

“This is NOT the point!” I groaned, but Kento refused to pick up the topic again, so I let it drop and pouted over it for the rest of the night.

When I brought Kiseki to kindergarten the next day, we actually met that Hikaru boy. He was a nerdy kid with glasses and I told him that if he touched my daughter again, I would cut his fingers off. He started crying, and Kiseki looked at me like I was the worst embarrassment on earth before taking his hand and running into class with him without saying goodbye.

I was prepared for the storm when Kento came home with her that afternoon. Kiseki went straight to her room without even saying hello, and Kento approached me with a serious look on his face.

“The teacher talked to me” he said, clearing his throat. “She told me I should stop my pregnant partner from scaring the kids.”

I only rolled my eyes, and Kento sat down next to me with a sigh.

“I know your hormones are running amok with you” he said softly. “I don’t blame you, but if you do these kind of things I can’t let you go to the kindergarten anymore. Ki-Chan will be terribly mad if they throw her out.”

“This guy is tiny” I mumbled. “Did you see him?! He would make a terrible husband. I bet he will be the size of Chinen when he grows up.”

“She won’t actually marry him” Kento laughs. “They are just friends. A few months ago she was still saying she wanted to marry Marius.”

“I liked that better” I replied, and Kento laughed, draping an arm over my shoulder to pull me in. 

“You are cute when you get protective” he smiled. “But I don’t think Kiseki approves. She told me how embarrassing she thought you were.”

“Thanks” I thought drily.

“She will get over it” Kento shrugs. “You know she is a Daddy kid. She is as stubborn as you though.”

It turned out that Kiseki was really as stubborn as me, though, because for the rest of the day, she refused to talk to me. Even when I quietly apologized to her at dinner, she just pushed her plate away and left the room. 

I had not expected it to bother me so much, but when she gave Kento a good night kiss and just left the room afterwards, completely ignoring me, I felt myself bursting into tears.

“My daughter hates me!” I whined, and Kento sighed as he pulled me into his arms. 

“She doesn’t” he said patiently. “She will get over it. Give her time.”

“I want a good night kiss, too!” I sobbed, and Kento kissed my forehead, drawing calming circles on my back. 

It was that moment that Kiseki chose to come out of her room again, her empty glass in hand, but she froze when she saw the tears in my eyes.

“Daddy!” she called in horror. “Why are you crying?!”

“You forgot to give someone a good night kiss” Kento said gently, and Kiseki looked so devastated about that piece of information that apparently, all her anger was forgotten. 

This night, Kiseki slept in our bed, clinging to my hand, and when Kento grinned at me in the dark I had to admit to myself that maybe, I was a tiny bit hormonal, after all. 

All in all, I felt infinitely closer to Kento than I had ever felt before. It was like through this pregnancy, I finally understood what had been going on in Kento years and years ago, and it created an even deeper bond between us, so close that I was quite sure it was save to call us soul mates. 

All of this had happened for a reason, I could not help but think. 

Kento was a lot calmer about my pregnancy than I had been about his, probably because he had experienced it himself, and unlike me, who had not known what to expect, did not overreact. I had noticed that right from the start, but as the pregnancy drew to a close, I noticed it even more. He supported me quietly, still fuzzing over me the best he could, but he never went to any extremes.

“You know your body best” he had told me once. “As long as you promise me to watch out for any signs of exhaustion or whatever, I will let you decide what you can and can’t do.”

I had appreciated his way of handling the situation a lot; it had kept me relaxed. 

But when in my 32nd week I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night from almost breath-taking pains in my stomach, I panicked. I shook Kento awake, and at first he was too tired to understand what was going on, but when he did, he immediately called an ambulance. 

My mother came over to look after Kiseki, who did thankfully not wake from the noise in the apartment, and Kento came to the hospital with me. He tried to stay calm, more for me than for himself, but from the way his fingers were shaking I could tell that he was really worried.

“It is just premonitory pains” he told me. “I had them, remember? It’s nothing bad.”

I could not believe him, though. I had a feeling that something was terribly wrong, and when I was checked through in the hospital, it turned out to be true.

“We can see hemorrhages in the womb” the doctor explained, to both mine and Kento’s horror. “We need to have the c-section today, or the child will not make it, and your life will also be in danger.”

“But it’s too early” I whispered. “It’s way too early.”

“It is a risk” the doctor agreed. “But we don’t have a choice.”

“Do it, please” Kento whispered, both to me and to the doctor, and when I looked up at him, he seemed pale and terrified. 

“Kento-“ I began, but Kento cut me off with a firm shake of his head, and a squeeze of my hand.

“I can’t lose you, Fuma” he whispered. “So please.”

It was all I could do to nod. 

Kento stayed with me all the time until the anesthesia set in. He held my hand and kissed my temple, whispering to me that if I didn’t wake up, he would never forgive me for it. I tried to say something to him before I drifted off, but exhaustion snuck up on me faster than I would have thought, and it was all I could do to squeeze his hand before I knew nothing anymore.

I heard Kiseki’s voice even before I opened my eyes again the next time. I blinked against the bright sunlight shining into the hospital room, and turned my head at my name being called.

Kento was there, smiling down at me softly, and I was distracted by Kiseki holding my hand and babbling for a moment, needing a minute to take note of the baby in Kento’s arms. 

“You worked hard” Kento said softly. “She is incredibly healthy for a preterm delivery. The doctors think she will grow up normally!”

I smiled, reaching out to brush her cheek in Kento’s arms. She was a lot smaller than Kiseki had been, and while Kiseki looked a lot like him our younger daughter looked a lot more like me, and I had to bite my lip to hold back my tears as I softly tickled her palm, and she grabbed my finger.

“Ki-Chan has a nice suggestion for a name” Kento whispered, smiling at Kiseki. “Tell Daddy.”

“In school our teacher reads this book to us” she explained. “About this girl, who is the smallest in class, and keeps getting bullied. But she is nice and helps everyone, and in the end, she safes the class’ hamster and everyone loves her and calls her a hero. She is called Yuno, and because my new sister is also small, I hope she will be like her.”

I smiled at Kiseki, brushing her hair softly.

“That’s a great idea” I agreed.

“Kikuchi Yuno” Kento whispered, rocking the baby softly. “What do you say, honey?”

The baby gurgled, not unlike Kiseki had done when we had named her, and Kento laughed, catching my eyes. 

I could see all anwers to my questions in his eyes, and all the shades of happiness, and I knew that, no matter what else expected us in the future, we would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I could kind of surprise you with Fuma's pregnancy, and that it was interesting and not boring or repetitive :)  
> A comment would make my day!


End file.
